Enemigo rosado
by Miss Caos
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Tu ex amor ahora será tu rival si quieres que Hinata sea tu novia. Lo que son las cosas de la vida, ¿eh, Naruto? /NaruHinaSaku/ [Contiene yuri]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**Enemigo rosado.**

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Te quedas sorprendido, impactado, sin habla, mudo de la impresión y de la sorpresa, con la bocota abierta en espera que una mosca entre y te la tragues, no, esto no te lo puedes creer.

¡Joder, que no podía ser cierto!

Ella te mira y te sonríe malvadamente, abrazando aquel cuerpo cálido y, claro, tentador entre sus brazos sin que esa inocente creatura se diese cuenta de sus malas intenciones.

La amaste, estuviste como tonto enamorado y yendo tras de ella, aguantando sus golpes y todas esas veces que te rompió el corazón, escuchando miles de veces que a quien amaba era a Sasuke Uchiha y no a ti.

¡Pero las cosas dieron otro giro!

Y uno muy drástico.

Ahora que quieres darte una oportunidad con otra chica tu ex amor te sale con el cuento que ¡es lesbiana y que le gusta la chica que a ti te empieza a gustar y que para colmo de colmos es una de sus intimas amigas y compañera de departamento!

Sí que tienes mala suerte con las mujeres, Narutin.

Pero no te importa, tú has tomado una decisión y esa es que Hinata Hyuga será tu novia, esposa y la madre de tus hijos. ¡Asi los has decidido y asi se hará!

Irás contra quien le caiga.

Inclusive con Sakura Haruno que competirá contra ti por el amor de Hinata.

Sí señor.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos~:

**Un NaruHinaSaku, ho, ho~**

**Sí que soy perversa.**

**La verdad me agrada Sakura, y he leído uno que otro SakuHina/HinaSaku y me han encantado. Asi que yo quiero aportar. **

**Pobre de nuestro Narutin, su ex amor ahora será su rival si quiere que Hina-chan sea su novia.**

**Bien, espero que esta idea les guste y recibir sus lindos comentarios.**

**Se acepta de todo. Ustedes denme lo que me quieran dar.**

**Chaito y besos para todos.**


	2. El juego apenas comienza

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

**El juego apenas comienza.**

* * *

_—Hinata-chan me ama a mí –contestaste, seguro de ti mismo, pero no borrando la mueca llena de desafío de parte de la Haruno._

_—Eso, mi querido Naruto, puede cambiarse. El juego apenas comienza, no nos precipitemos._

* * *

Una mañana del Sábado.

Sin escuela, sin nada de responsabilidades, con el privilegio de poder quedarte dormido hasta las horas que tú mismo consideres sean necesarias.

Comúnmente, estarías echado en la cama, roncando como es de costumbre y con la sabanas a tu alrededor todas hechas un caos.

Pero esta vez no.

Son las 8 en punto de la mañana y tú te encuentras ya arreglado, bañado y vestido. Incluso tu habitación que podría ser confundida fácilmente con la guarida de un vago, ahora está hecha el lugar más limpio de todo el mundo que superaría con creces a la gran Atlantis.

¿Y por qué te has puesto tan guapetón en una mañana del Sábado?

Porque no quieres que Sakura se te adelante. No, eso sí que no.

Pudiste estar bien enamorado de ella, casi haciéndole de perrito faldero, pero esta vez, no.

No cuando el verdadero amor te ha flechado y te ha abierto los ojotes para darte cuenta que el gran amor de tu vida estaba al lado de aquella exótica flor de color rosado, que pacientemente te ha estado esperando.

Pero ¡Aguas! Que no todo es sencillo, porque si asi fuese la vida, tú fácilmente podrías ser el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

Y esto Sakura te lo dejo bien en claro.

Mentirías si dijeses que no te quedaste como un idiota cuando Sakura te confeso tamaña verdad. Nunca, ni en tus más locas fantasías llegaste a imaginar que Sakura Haruno fuese lesbiana. ¡Lesbiana! Y hombre, vamos, que para ti eso no era problema alguno, ¡de hecho, hasta las apoyabas! Porque vamos a ser sinceros ¿a qué hombre no le gustaba ver una escena lesbiana en vivo y en directo? ¡A nadie!

Pero la idea de que las manos de Sakura se pasearan si tapujo alguno por todo aquel curvilíneo y exquisito cuerpo de Hinata no te agradaba. ¡Para nada! Es más, te enferma la idea, porque tú quieres ser el primero y el único que pueda posar sus manos en aquel cuerpo que no te ha dejado dormir en los últimos días.

Niegas con la cabeza, sacando de tu mente las imágenes de esas dos.

Tomas la chaqueta color naranja que tanto usas. Siempre color naranja, se puede catalogar como tu calor preferido ya que siempre lo usas. No importa cuando o donde, siempre lo utilizas.

Sales de tu departamento, con tu destino presente en tu mente y ese es la casa de Hinata. Asi es. No te costó mucho saber dónde ella vivía. Ella misma te dio su dirección una vez en la cual no pudiste asistir a clases y le pediste sus apuntes. Ay, esa chica tan linda y dulce.

¡Era por eso que no puedes permitir que Sakura te la quite!

No y no.

Hinata será tu novia, después tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos. Tal vez suenes como un pervertido de primera por andar con esos pensamientos sucios, pero sabes que los cumplirás al costo que sea.

Esa hermosa creatura dulce y frágil será en un par de semanas tu flamante novia.

¡Sí que sí!

* * *

Después de haber tomado el metro, salir casi medio traumado y con un sonrojo en tus mejillas porque una ancianita te manoseo el trasero (si, una ancianita de mano larga), saliste de la estación para emprender una caminata que consistía en dos cuadras más.

No sabías que le dirías a Hinata una vez que llegaras a su casa y ella abriera la puerta, es más, ni si quiera tenías un plan hecho. Lo único que querías era alejarla lo más lejos posible de aquella chica de cabello teñido de rosa (Sakura lo negaba). De esta manera podrías hacer que esa hermosa creatura del señor fuese tu novia en lo que canta un gallo.

Además, Uzumaki, tienes un punto a tu favor, y ese es que esa princesita de ojos aperlados desfallece, literalmente, por ti, que la traes enamorada y esto ni si quiera Sakura que se ha auto proclamada tú única enemiga en esa batalla por el amor de la tímida y dulce Hinata Hyuga, puede competir contra ello.

Un punto en el marcador a favor de Naruto Uzumaki.

El camino para ti fue rápido, tal vez las ansias de llegar lo más pronto posible. Observaste la gran altura de tamaño edificio y recordaste que Hinata venía de familia rica.

Dejando de bobear y recordando tu propósito, decidiste entrar al edificio.

Pasaste por el recibidor y como un pequeño niño miraste todo a tu alrededor, brotando de tu boca exclamaciones de admiración y algunas otras cosas. Después, caminaste hasta donde se encontraba el recepcionista que para ti se veía demasiado rarito, ya que no te quito la mirada de encima por todo el tiempo en que preguntaste donde se localizaba el departamento de la señorita Hinata.

—65 –susurras una y otra vez para que el dichoso numerito no se te olvide.

Llegas hasta el ascensor y oprimes el botón de subir.

Cuando este llega, sonríes y entras a su interior.

* * *

Estás por fin en el piso indicado.

Caminas unos cuantos pasos, intentando ver cuál de todas esas puertas de tono rojo era la que buscabas; dejándote guiar por los números colgados que los adornaban, diste con la que querías encontrar.

De alguna manera, toda la seguridad con la cual habías llegado ahí se evaporo y escapo como un vil cobarde. En tu garganta las palabras se secaron y quedaste como un verdadero tonto con la mano en alto y a pocos centímetros de tocar con la superficie de madera.

La mente en automático quedo en blanco.

¿Qué ibas a decirle a Hinata cuando saliese? O mejor dicho ¡¿Qué dirías si era Sakura la que saliese en lugar de Hinata?! Con Hinata era sencillo, solo era cuestión de inventar algo rápido e ir a invitarla a salir.

Pero con la peli rosada era distinto porque ella no se creería lo que tú le dirías, y mucho menos dejaría que Hinata saliese contigo. Sakura vive, por lo que tú sabes y te enteraste por la misma boquita de la Haruno, con Hinata después de haber terminado el bachillerato y de haberse decido en ser independiente.

Y como un pan de Dios, Hinata acepto gustosa, no sabiendo que había metido peligro a su casa.

Decidiste que el miedo no iba a dominarte. Ya habías llegado, ya estabas ahí frente a la puerta con el número 65. No podías darte el lujo de irte. Esto no te lo perdonarías.

Inhalaste aire hasta llenar tus pulmones y el valor fluyo en ti para tocar la puerta.

— ¡Ah, Hinata!

Esa exclamación que hizo eco en tu cabeza detuvo tu mano que con toda firmeza tocaría la puerta.

El tono de esa voz fue tan… fuerte que en tu mente miles de imágenes no aptas para menores de edad que involucraban a las dos chicas que adentro se encontraban, llegaron e inevitablemente tus mejillas se sonrojaron.

¡Dios que eso no podía ser cierto!

¿Había perdido antes de que iniciara la batalla?

¡¿Sakura ganó aun cuando Hinata estaba enamorada de él?!

No. ¡No!

Retrocediste unos pasos atrás, lleno de una inexplicable ira que viajo por ti desde los pies hasta las cabeza. Con la mirada puesta en la puerta, como único objetivo, te abalanzaste a esta como un toro rabioso.

La puerta cayó al suelo y algunas astillas salieron por el aire. Incluso sentiste dolor en tu hombro pero no te importo.

Tragaste saliva antes de ir directo hasta donde esos oídos que de alguna manera te daban escalofríos.

Llegaste y los ruidos se intensificaban con pequeños gemidos placenteros. Cualquier hombre estaría en la gloria de poder maravillarse con tan deleitantes sonidos, pero tú no porque la chica qué harías tu novia, esposa y madre de tus hijos estaba involucrada.

—Oh sí, Hinata. H-Hazlo más fuerte.

¡Okey, que eso era todo!

Sakura ahora mismo iba a escucharte porque tenías algunas cosas que decirle.

— ¡Sakura!

En un rápido movimiento, abriste la puerta, impactándola con la pared.

Tus ojos azules irradiaban cólera y aquel brillo de la desdichada derrota. Por un momento, un fugaz momento, llegaste a pensar en la escena que podría producirse delante de ti, pero aun con este peligro decidiste hacerlo.

Y vaya sorpresa que te diste.

— ¿Naruto? –Sakura frunció el ceño al mirarte y se tapó con una sábana sus pechos —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Naruto-kun? –cuestiono la pequeña ojiperla mirándote con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus negro azulados cabellos despeinados.

Te sentiste el idiota más grande en toda la faz de la Tierra.

¡¿Y cómo no hacerlo?!

Lo que pensaste (cochinadas más que nada) que estaría pasando al otro lado de esa habitación y a causa de aquellos gritos, no podría ser comparado con esto.

Hinata se encontraba de pie al de ahora una sentada Sakura que no dejaba de mirarte con furia reflejada en sus ojos jades. Ella lucía muy linda con aquel juego de pijama de un short y una camisa más grande que ella con una imagen de un conejito. Mientras que Sakura estaba sentada, con una toalla rodeando su torso mientras que vestía unos pantalones holgados, el cabello rosado estaba despeinado.

En toda la habitación había incienso y la temperatura era un poco alta que la de afuera. Había botellas con aceitas a un costado y había una pequeña camilla en la cual adivinaste que Sakura momentos antes de que entraras se encontró recostada.

Pensar rápido no era una de tus habilidades, pero de inmediato supusiste que todo lo que llegó a tu mente solo era producto de tu malsana y pervertida mente, porque delante de ti lo único que Sakura y Hinata habían estado haciendo era darse un masaje…

De inmediato todo comenzó a sonar lejano y sentiste tu cuerpo liviano.

Todo se volvió negro para ti.

* * *

Cuando todos tus sentidos comenzaron a activarse, un delicioso aroma de lavanda llego a tus fosas nasales que te hicieron entre abrir tus ojos.

Lentamente lo hiciste, hasta que dejaron de encontrarse nublados.

Con lo primero que observaste fue con la tímida y pequeña sonrisa de Hinata.

Qué bonita manera comenzar el día sería esa, con la sonrisa de ella todas las mañanas de tus días…

—Me alegra que hayas despertado, Naruto-kun –te sonrió una vez más con las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón te latió.

—Ah… yo ¿qué? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

Hinata dejó las sales a un lado y te miró —Te desmayaste por una hora.

— ¡¿Una hora?! –exclamaste fuerte y sorprendido provocando que Hinata se asustara un poco —. L-Lo siento, me sorprende haberme quedado tanto tiempo fuera de sí.

—N-No te preocupes. Suele suceder –lo decía por experiencia propia, de hecho te sorprendías en notar que aun ella no se había desmayado por estar presente.

—Me disculpo si he sido una molestia…

—No, no lo fuiste –si seguía sonriendo de esa manera, la tomarías de la nuca y la besarías más allá de los límites.

Fijaste tus ojos en la mesita de café en donde algunas botellas con alcohol y otras se encontraban. Lo que te hizo suponer que Hinata fue la que te cuido.

Una enfermera personal no parecía otra mala idea. Incluso te imaginaste a Hinata vestida con un uniforme muy pequeño de enfermera.

_— ¿Dónde te duele, Naruto-kun? –susurró sensualmente._

—De haber sabido que serías tu mi enfermera, no hubiese despertado nunca –susurras con el mero propósito de sonrojarla, lográndolo.

—Ah… bueno, yo… no lo hice.

Tu sonrisa se congeló.

— ¿Ah?

—S-Saku-chan sabe más de esto porque estudia enfermería, ella fue la que te cuido, yo solo seguí sus órdenes.

¡Sakura lo cuido!

¡Sakura lo cuido!

En el pasado te hubieses sentido el ser más dichoso de todo el planeta por haber sido cuidado por el amor de tu vida. Pero eso fue cosa del pasado. ¡Ahora la idea de que Sakura te cuidara era horrenda!

¡Capaz de que te había metido un Alíen en tu cuerpo sin que te dieses cuenta!

Nota mental: Ir al hospital y hacerte radiografías.

— ¿Y dónde está Sakura?

Hinata te miró.

—Fue a comprar unos materiales que necesita.

—Oh, qué bien –guardaste silencio, pensando que en decir.

Dirigiste tu mirada hacia la puerta que, ahora se encontraba en su lugar. Después de todo, tú la tiraste.

—Lamento mucho lo de la puerta, es que… bueno –empezaste a balbucear y Hinata te presto atención —. Pensé… Pensé que estaban en peligro y todo lo demás y yo… nunca me imaginé que se tratara de un masaje.

—Saku-chan me pidió que le hiciera un masaje, con los pies.

¡Hinata también sabía dar masajes! ¡Sin duda esta mujer debería ser tuya!

Ahora más que nunca no dejarás que Sakura te gane.

¡Tú espalda jamás tendría que pasar dolor cuando Hinata estuviese a tu lado!

—No sabía que dieses masajes –susurraste con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sonrojo al verte y tú sonreíste victorioso.

—L-Lo aprendí por ahí.

—Tal vez cuando tenga un dolor en la espalda pueda llamarte –una sonrisa más al ver como ella se sonrojaba todavía más —. Claro, si quieres.

— ¡C-Claro que quiero! –la pequeña Hyuga te mostro las enormes ganas que quería pasar tiempo contigo, y reíste un poco en verla tan determinada con el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas —. E-Es decir, no me molesta en lo absoluto dártelo...

— ¡Ya llegue!

Si no fuese por la voz que anunciaba la inesperada y para nada agradable presencia de cierta persona, seguramente ya hubieses dado el primer paso que consistía en darle un beso a Hinata. ¡La situación estaba a tu favor!

Pensabas que Sakura tenía un radar para ser siempre infortuna en este tipo e momentos.

—Saku-chan –susurró la peli negra con una sonrisa y apretaste lo dientes al ver como la peli rosada se abalanzaba a la ojiperla.

— ¡Eres tan suavecita, Hinata! –contesto la peli rosada, riendo graciosa y abrazando con más fuerza el cálido cuerpo de esa chica tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de las malas intenciones de esa mujer que una vez fue tu gran amor.

— ¡Ejem! –carraspeaste porque estaban comiendo frente a los pobres.

Sakura solo te lanzó una mirada indiferente —Ah, Naruto, despertaste ya.

—Si –contestas sin el habitual gusto que antes te causaba la peli rosada.

—Bueno, entonces lárgate ya.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Entraste como si nada a nuestro departamento!

— ¡Pensé que estaban en peligro!

—Si estuviésemos en peligro créeme que llamaríamos a un oficial. ¡No necesitamos que un idiota como tú nos salve! Es más, puedo salvar a Hinata yo solita –volvió apretar el cuerpo y tu frunciste el ceño, notando la burla pintaba en los ojos jade de Sakura.

—C-Chicos –Hinata pareció darse cuenta del ambiente y decidió intervenir —. ¿Q-Quieren algo de tomar? ¡Un té siempre es bueno! Ahorita se los traigo –ella se zafó el agarre de Sakura y con una nerviosa sonrisa se adentró a la cocina.

Una vez solo con ella, le miraste con rivalidad, con enojo por ser ahora la barrera que te impide acercarte con seguridad a Hinata.

Porque sabes Naruto que hay un nuevo enemigo. Y ese enemigo es Sakura Haruno. Una chica que no te dejara en paz hasta ganarse aquel valioso corazón del cual tú quieres proclamarte único dueño.

Pero no importa, porque harás todo con tal de que Hinata este a tu lado. Eres Naruto Uzumaki, el que nunca retrocede ante su palabra, y tu dictamen es que Hinata será tuya y que antes muerto, dejarás que Sakura te robe el corazón de Hinata.

—No importa cuánto te esfuerces, Sakura. Nunca lograrás quitarme a Hinata-chan.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Hinata-chan me ama a mí –contestaste, seguro de ti mismo, pero no borrando la mueca llena de desafío de parte de la Haruno.

—Eso, mi querido Naruto, puede cambiarse. El juego apenas comienza, no nos precipitemos.

* * *

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos:

**Siendo sinceros, no me gusto como quedo el capítulo, pero las ideas se me agotaron y esto fue lo único que pude exprimir de mi mente ya traumada con tanto trabajo escolar y exámenes. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad no me imagine que a alguien le gustaría esta historia. Pensé que tal vez la ignorarían ya que hay personas que no les gusta el yuri y todo lo demás.**

**Agradezco a:**

scarleth cajina, Fher34, dniizz, Lilipili, Tenshirbk, DANYMARY, mementomori1986 y Marcia Andrea.

**Como hubo 8 comentarios, traje 8 hojas del capítulo. Si quieren más contenido, más reviews dejen ya que por cada comentario será una hoja del nuevo capítulo.**

**Es mi única regla.**

**Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios sobre este capítulo que a mi parecer, no me dejo satisfecha.**

**Hay háganmelo saber ustedes.**

**Chao.**


End file.
